Desk
by BeanieandBella
Summary: Tamaki misbehaves unaware of certain objects Kyouya keeps concealed in his desk... Eighth of our rps/fics.


**Desk**

**The Suoh limo pulled up at the front of the Ohtori residence and the back door opened to reveal a tall, lean, young man with shining blonde hair and bright-yet-intense, violet-blue eyes. He grinned up at the house in the sunshine and went to the front door, knocking and being let in. When their maid who showed him inside asked if he wanted to be taken to Kyouya's room, Tamaki shook his head, putting a finger to his lips and heading up the stairs to the right room. Pushing open the door silently, he entered and came up behind Kyouya, who was sitting at his desk facing away from the door. Stopping, he admired the bend of the raven-haired boy's neck, then put his hands over the other's bespectacled eyes and grinned. "Guess who?"**

Kyouya recognised Tamaki's voice instantly and grabbing Tamaki's hands pulled them gently around his neck so that Tamaki's head came to rest on his own. 'Hmmm...' he mused, pretending to consider the identity of the person behind him, 'I am _sure_ I recognise that voice... I have a funny feeling that the last time I heard it, it was moaning my name...'

**Tamaki grinned. "Yeah, down a phone," he muttered laughingly. He moved his head to the side of Kyouya's so that they were level, and left a quick kiss on his ear, hugging the other boy. "What are you up to?" he asked curiously.**

'Ah, wouldn't you like to know,' Kyouya teased closing the black notebook that he was always writing in. In truth it wasn't that Kyouya had anything to hide from Tamaki, more that he didn't fancy explaining boring facts and figures to the blonde. He had far more exciting plans for the day. 'Why are you here?' he asked a little bluntly, wanting to make sure that his time with Tamaki was completely free from commitments.

**Tamaki was going to pout, but Kyouya's question distracted him. "I just felt like coming to see you, is that a crime? I had the whole afternoon free and thought I'd come see you." He smiled in his own happy-little-Tamaki way and stood up straight, sitting on the edge of the desk.**

'The whole afternoon free, hmm?' Kyouya wondered if Tamaki had seen this for what is was... An opportunity. 'So we both have the whole afternoon free to spend together, with the house to ourselves and no one here but the maids? Don't worry all the staff employed in the Ootori estate are very discreet,' he added, hoping that Tamaki would catch on to what he was heavily hinting.

**Tamaki raised his eyebrows and smiled, head tilting knowingly towards Kyouya. "Hmm, yes we do. Did you have anything particular in mind?" He leaned back slightly on the desk, sitting on it properly and allowing his legs to swing slightly.**

Kyouya groaned internally. He would have thought it was obvious what he had in mind but apparently not. Kyouya did not have the patience to explain to Tamaki in _words_. Instead he slipped his hand onto Tamaki's lower abdomen, toying with his waistband. 'What do you _think_ I am suggesting?' he asked_. Only an idiot would _still_ fail to understand_ he thought.

**Tamaki grinned again, grabbing Kyouya's wrist and moving his hand away from the waistband of his jeans. "What's your rush, Kyouya? We have the whole afternoon to ourselves. Don't tell me you're feeling horny this soon after my arrival..." He tilted his head again, this time with a small, lopsided, slightly cheeky smile.**

Kyouya gaped at Tamaki, surprised and a little annoyed that his touch had had no effect on the blonde whatsoever. He hurriedly closed his mouth and scathingly replied. 'Ah well if you are not interested you know where the door is.'

**Tamaki shrugged. "Well if you really can't resist me and want to get inside me that badly then maybe I'll have to go..." Almost imperceptibly he'd moved his shoeless foot forward slightly and rested it on Kyouya's chair, between his knees. Keeping Kyouya's attention on his face had been easy, and now he pushed his foot forward the final few inches and settled it in the other boy's lap.**

Kyouya kept his facial expression stony... Albeit with difficulty. 'That,' he stated matter-of-factly, 'was an audacious thing to do. And you know what? I don't think I can let that kind of behaviour go unpunished.' He firmly removed Tamaki's foot from between his legs, not liking the vulnerable feeling it gave him. Then, standing up, he opened a drawer of his desk, slowly pulling out a length of rope. 'How do you feel about some punishment?' he asked, glasses ominously reflecting the light.

**Tamaki's eyes widened. He hadn't been betting on **_**this**_**. He'd only wanted to tease Kyouya a bit, seeing as he was the one who always being teased, it seemed. His eyes moved between Kyouya's face, eyes obscured by light shining off his glasses, and the rope, clutched in Kyouya's hands. "You're not seriously suggesting tying me up, Kyouya?" he asked in some disbelief and amazement that Kyouya just **_**happened**_** to have some rope in his drawer.**

'Oh it's not a suggestion,' Kyouya assured Tamaki. 'It's an inevitability.' Kyouya took a step forward, not bothering to disguise the fact that he was advancing on Tamaki. 'Bet you wish you had behaved yourself now, don't you?' he smirked.

**Tamaki leaned back slightly on the desk as Kyouya approached, as though this would actually prevent the inevitability that Kyouya spoke of. "I can't really make that decision yet, can I?"**

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. 'Oh so you think you may enjoy it?' he teased, stopping directly in front of Tamaki. He dropped the arm holding the rope to his side and used his free hand to draw Tamaki's chin close. Slowly he brought their lips together, hoping to distract Tamaki and catch him off his guard.

**Tamaki leaned forward again slightly, moving forward on the desk so he was closer to Kyouya and could wrap his arms around the raven-haired boy's shoulders. When they came apart for air, he murmured a soft, "Well all I'm saying is that I'd need to experience both things. For all I know this punishment you speak of might not be all that bad and so I may not regret not behaving."**

Kyouya suddenly grabbed Tamaki's arms, which were draped around his shoulders. Forcing the blonde's hands together he methodically wound the rope round and round his wrists. He ensured the ropes were tight enough, tugging hard on the ends before pushing Tamaki's arms up above his head. 'We'll see about that,' he muttered darkly.

**Tamaki had not resisted too much, intensely curious as to what it would feel like. In truth, it was slightly uncomfortable- the rope was tied very tightly and he knew that it would cause angry red burns to form on his wrists, yet it was lightly thrilling. The most frustrating thing was not having the full use of his arms and as he pulled at the bonds he knew they were not coming loose any time soon.**

Kyouya proceeded to take advantage of Tamaki's new restrained state slowly pushing his hands up under Tamaki's shirt. 'You do realise that now I can do _whatever_ I want with you?' he whispered in Tamaki's ear before bending down. Kyouya took his time as inch by inch he pushed Tamaki's shirt up, kissing, sucking and biting on the skin as it was exposed.

**Tamaki wriggled and writhed under Kyouya's ministrations, sighing occasionally and giggling from ticklish touches every so often. Between these, he managed to gasp out a breathy reply of, "I... don't think... I thought of... that..."**

Kyouya suddenly pulled Tamaki's top off over his head then paused realising that he could not get the item of clothing past Tamaki's bound wrists. _Hmm,_ he thought for a moment, his brain hurriedly calculating a solution, _maybe there_ are_ merits to be had as a result of this mistake_. Kyouya tugged the fabric as high as it would go then wrapped it around Tamaki's hands. With Tamaki now even more powerless Kyouya ran his fingers down his exposed chest, fingertips ghosting over nipples and sliding down Tamaki's tapered waist until they found the top of his trousers. Toying with the hem a little Kyouya asked casually, 'What do I do now?'

**Tamaki glared at him. He was now thoroughly turned on and completely unable to use his hands. In frustration, he tried to move his hands again, got some more rope burn, and shifted slightly. "Well what do you think? You take them off."**

Kyouya moved his hands to do so, unbuttoning the top button of Tamaki's jeans but then paused, going no further. 'Ah, but I don't really think you are in a position to tell me what to do,' he smirked. Instead of taking the trousers off as instructed Kyouya slowly began to rub Tamaki's erection through them. He knew this would most probably be painful for the blonde but hey, that was what punishment games were about.

**Tamaki moaned softly. It hurt slightly, the jeans were not completely broken in and the zip was still in that stage where it hurts a bit. He wriggled slightly, trying to move the zip slightly so that it was not against him so much. It hadn't occurred to him that he could still move his arms, but now they dropped down from where they'd been held above his head and came down to his chest, wrists still bound together.**

Kyouya pushed Tamaki's arms up again. 'I don't think so,' he warned, 'these jeans are staying done up until I say so, so keep your hands away.' Kyouya pulled off his own shirt, exposing his pale chest. Then he wriggled out of his jeans freeing his erection, which was so hard it was painful when constricted by the fabric. 'That's better,' he grinned, resuming his slow deliberate stroking of Tamaki's length.

**Tamaki shifted uncomfortably, arms in the air again and the wood of Kyouya's desk pressing against his tailbone. His shoulder blades were against the wall and the whole position was rather uncomfortable, on the whole. What with the pressure on his groin region, Tamaki wa squirming and let out an involuntary gasp. "Kyouya..." he groaned.**

Kyouya shivered slightly, not bothering to hide the fact that he enjoyed hearing his name when Tamaki was moaning it. He decided it was time finish punishing Tamaki seeing as he was getting a little impatient himself. Flicking the button at the top of Tamaki's jeans undone, slowly, centimetre by centimetre, Kyouya teased the zip open. He helped Tamaki out by sliding them down. 'Hmm,' he murmured, using his skilful, experienced fingers to investigate Tamaki's erection through the now much thinner fabric of his boxers. 'Maybe it is my imagination but you seem _harder_ than usual. Could you by any chance _enjoy_ being tied up?'

**Tamaki growled gently, an annoyed noise, but quickly forgot any kind of witty comeback with the stroking of his length. His hips slid forward on the desk's smooth surface slightly and he tried to wriggle back to how he had been before. "Such... a damn... tease..." he grumbled, between breaths.**

Kyouya bent down slipping off his boxers and dragged his rock hard erection up Tamaki's thigh as he straightened up. 'Your turn,' he grinned, helping Tamaki out of his boxers as well. Kyouya tapped the bottom of his desk with a slender finger and immediately a small previously invisible drawer slid open revealing a tube of what was unmistakably lube. Kyouya glanced at Tamaki and his eyes seemed to flash with a warning that questioning the reason Kyouya had lube in his desk would be a Bad Idea.

**Tamaki gasped, arching into Kyouya's touch somewhat as he took off the damned boxers. Feeling much relieved, Tamaki suddenly noticed the secret drawer and the tube clutched in Kyouya's hand. He said nothing, knowing that it would not be a good idea from the expression on the raven-haired boy's face. Instead, he wriggled back to how he'd been so that he sat more securely on the desk and his tailbone was no longer being pressed numb by the desk.**

'Bend over,' Kyouya instructed pulling Tamaki off the desk and flipping him round so that he was leaning on it on his front. Kyouya squeezed a bead of lube onto Tamaki's opening, spreading it with his finger before roughly shoving two fingers inside the blonde, scissoring them straight away. Kyouya was glad Tamaki could not see the desperation in his face. It would only increase Tamaki's vanity if he knew how hot Kyouya thought he was.

**"Agh, Kyouya..." Tamaki gasped raggedly, bound hands trying to move, to find something to grip onto as he felt the now-familiar feeling of being stretched open. He pushed back against Kyouya's fingers, trying to get him to do more. He could not look at anything except what was in front of him and his eyes settled on his tied-together wrists. he pulled at it a little more now, seeing if it had loosened at all, but instead getting more rope burns. Surprisingly, he found it did not hurt any longer.**

Kyouya pushed another finger inside Tamaki, noting that he didn't seem to find this such a painful experience as he had done in the past. 'Tell me when,' he whispered silkily, following his words up with a kiss to Tamaki's shoulder blade and a sharp nip. He let his other hand drift lazily over Tamaki's thigh, slipping higher and higher with every stroke.

**Tamaki shifted backwards, cherishing the small caress to his shoulder blade and forgetting completely about his hands as he closed his eyes, feeling Kyouya's fingers inside him. He cried out and clenched his fingers when he felt Kyouya's probing fingers brush against his prostate, moving back against him.**

Kyouya lightly rubbed his fingers against Tamaki's prostate again, probing more insistently now. He leant forward so that he could breathe right in Tamaki's ear. 'Ready?' he asked, secretly hoping that the answer would be 'yes' and his hand found Tamaki's erection as he spoke. Kyouya stroked slowly up and down the shaft in his hand as he waited for an answer.

**Tamaki sighed, feeling heat emanating from Kyouya and tilting his head up to touch it to Kyouya's shoulder. "Very," he replied huskily.**

Kyouya didn't need telling twice and instantly removed his fingers. He had already stroked some lube onto himself while he was stretching Tamaki and he guided the head of his erection into Tamaki's entrance first, then pushed in hard. He gave out a low groan. Tamaki felt so good, so _hot_. Forgetting in his lust that Tamaki needed some time to get used to his size Kyouya pulled himself out halfway then thrust back in forcefully, grasping onto Tamaki's hips to help him move.

**Tamaki let out a gasp, feeling a hurt go up his spine as he felt Kyouya filling him more than usual. He took it with pleasure in the way he always felt pleasure in these things though, moaning Kyouya's name softly through parted lips. He pushed back on instinct and pushed against the edge of the desk with his elbows.**

Kyouya quickened the rhythm of his hips a little, grabbing hold of Tamaki's erection and pumping it hard. He couldn't see the look on Tamaki's face but he could tell from the noises he was hearing that Tamaki felt as good as he did. Kyouya shifted position slightly, trying to ram Tamaki's prostate as well. He wasn't satisfied with how loud the moaning was yet.

**Tamaki hissed inwardly when Kyouya got the right spot, felt the short, satisfied hesitation and then the sudden push that made him cry out loudly. "Agh... Kyouya..." he panted. "How do you get so good at this?"**

'Practice,' Kyouya smirked instantly. He stopped for a moment, mid-thrust. 'And of course the fact that you find me irresistible helps.' Without any warning Kyouya drove into Tamaki again with even more force than before. 'AHH... Tamaki...' he couldn't help but gasp as he found his rhythm again.

**"Nggh..." Tamaki's torso slid across the smooth surface of the desk with the thrust. With another he moaned loudly again, clamping a hand over his mouth because he was sure that he was making too much noise, and the bumping of the desk against the wall would also attract suspicion. He pushed himself up slightly, wanting to take one of Kyouya's hands but not able to and instead contenting himself with the rope burns as strange, painful caresses on his wrists.**

'Tamaki…coming…soon,' Kyouya groaned, knowing that he didn't have the stamina to go on much longer. He could feel the friction increasing the tension in his crotch to an almost unbearable level and he was desperate for release. He was glad he had the use of his hands and he dug his nails into Tamaki's hips a little as he pushed and pulled against him.

**Tamaki gasped through his teeth and let out soft moans as he felt the nails digging into his hips and more thrusts. Not able to hold himself up any longer, he allowed his arms to fold beneath him as he finally felt the soaring sensation in his lower abdomen that flew its way up his spine to his head, where it gave him a contented, amazing feeling. He breathed heavily and leaned on the desk.**

Kyouya didn't say anything, simply gasped softly as he filled Tamaki with his warm, white fluid. He gave one last deep thrust as his length softened before pulling out of the blonde. Flopped down beside Tamaki on the desk exhausted, Kyouya closed his eyes and left one arm lying across Tamaki's back as he got his breath back.

**Tamaki stopped panting and lifted his head, turning to look up at Kyouya. He always liked the way the other boy looked after sex- sort of tired but still himself in a way no one else would be able to look themselves. Presently the blonde lifted his hands, bound with the rope and his shirt, and asked, with a handsome smile, "Have I been punished enough now?"**

Kyouya grinned and sat up. He pushed the shirt down from Tamaki's wrists. 'I suppose so,' he conceded. Kyouya fiddled with the knots he had tied expecting to undo them easily but he suddenly realised how tight they were. Not letting Tamaki see him struggling he manipulated the rope a little more vigorously. He couldn't undo the knots at all. _That idiot has been pulling too hard_ he thought, feeling a brief stab of worry. He tried tugging at the bonds again, from different angles but pretty soon he had to concede defeat. 'Tamaki?' he began, 'It seems we may have a problem…'

* * *

**Bella: -uncontrollable giggling- I just laughed at this so much... And I don't know why... No more sugar for me.**

Beanie: The best bit was when you forgot you were tied up... And I didn't even notice!

**Bella: Well I put it right immediately afterwards, ne?**

Beanie: True, true. Hey, I think we might be getting better at lemons you know... is that a good thing?

**Bella: -pensive silence- Yes I think i'm not wriggling as much... Or not making it as obvious...**

Beanie: Well that's good... I guess. So if we DID own Ouran, (which we don't) what would you like to own the most?

**Bella: Well duh... -huggles Tamaki plushie and dreams of that wonderful day-**

Beanie: I would own the twins' elephant... And now I have probably scared away all of our readers that get the elephant joke... Oh well, it was worth it.

**Bella: Nah, if they get that joke they are perverted anyway.**

Beanie: Well they'd have to be to read our fics!


End file.
